tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ensemble Mew Mew: Locations
This page lists all major locations in Ensemble Mew Mew Lune City This is the main city where the series takes place. It is entirely fictional, not based on any particular existing location. Outdoors (EMM).png Outdoors 2 (EMM).png :Lune City is rather large, but its residents keep to themselves and the atmosphere is mostly peaceful. There is a downtown area that people visit for shopping, business, and other matters, but many residents actually live just outside of the inner city in smaller houses (though some do live in the inner-city apartments either temporarily or for prolonged periods for financial reasons). Neighborhoods in the outer city usually resemble cul-de-sacs or suburbs, but some small streets and isolated, scenic areas have homes too. Many scientists opt for city apartments, especially if they are only there temporarily. :Lune City is very rich thanks to the number of scientific institutes and businesses that end up being established there—the weather and geographical region are desirable, and the area provides very few environmental that complicate research. :Most residents of Lune City involved in the sciences dabble in Earth science and zoology, but some do practice other fields of research, such as astrology, genetics, and chemistry. Most of the more labor-intensive and laboratory-oriented fields have establishments closer to the city outskirts, whereas less dangerous and more analytical or observational fields have establishments closer to the inner city. Lune High School :This is the school that all the younger characters in the series attended. Willow and Danny were the youngest and in the same grade at the start of their team’s formation. Meanwhile, Klara and Vianney were the oldest and in senior year together. When [[Marianne Richardson|'Marianne']] meets Willow, she is around the same age as her. When Willow went back to Lune High posing as a student, she and Marianne ended up in the same class. :Lune High is rather high-end thanks to its location and the types of people that live in Lune City. In order to accommodate the children of all the scientists and other high-ranking professionals living there, and thanks to the rich industry, the city can afford to give kids living there a high-quality education. Thus, Lune High has quite a lot of resources and programs for students to achieve high academic standing and partake in many extracurricular activities. Willow's Home :Willow’s home is a major location in the series. Formerly a café, the building was converted into a living area, a residence that overlooks the city as it is on a high hill. Viola moved there after getting a job in the city, specifically choosing it both because of its features and because it overlooked the city, providing a beautiful view. :Although Viola made it her home, the house became a base of operations for the Mews later on because of its laboratory. It is unknown why the place had such a huge laboratory to begin with, but Viola utilized it for her private research. She made sure to keep Willow out of it and unaware that it was there, being generally pretty secretive of her work. The Laboratory :This is where the scientists in Ensemble Mew Mew do most of their work (and later reside when they have to go into hiding). While the lab was initially where Viola conducted her work, after her death, Cadence took over and started her research on the Rainbow Pearl and the Mew Project while taking care of Willow, who was now orphaned. Here, Cadence, with the help of Celestia, used Viola’s prior research on animal DNA and superhuman abilities as a base for the Ensemble Mew Project. :Later on when Étoile succeeded in overtaking the Ensemble Mews, the lab became the sole residence of Willow, Cadence, and Celestia. The Danseurs had ransacked Willow's home, but did not find the underground laboratory because Cadence had made sure to keep it well hidden as Viola had before her. So, while the house was in shambles, the lab remained untouched. The three remained in hiding there while carrying out their research and plans in secret. Marianne also stayed there later on after being roped into the group's business by accident. Arcenciel This section covers the Grande Fleur and the city mentioned on the 'Danseurs' page. For Arcenciel's geography, see that page. :Arcenciel is the Danseurs’ home planet. The Diaboliques are from the central city there, where a palace-like building is stationed. The Danseur leader and elite members of Danseur society reside here. The Grande Fleur :In the central city, there is a gigantic structure that serves as a place of residence for the most elite members of the Danseur’s society known as the Grande Fleur. Leaders, academics, and prestigious dancers or fighters live in and train here. The Grande Fleur has a first floor for public use, complete with a library, a public school, and more. The rest of the building is actually underground and houses many elite. On the outside of the Fleur are openings for ships, which descend into the lower levels of the building. There is a very large garage for local and visitor ships to be parked, and these areas are highly guarded. :At the heart of the Grand Fleur’s first floor is a large display which houses the Rainbow Pearl, an object that fell from the sky a while ago that is said to have magnificent powers. Because it was an artifact that resembled Arcenciel's sky, had never been seen before, and looked beautiful to the Danseurs, it was kept for display, a piece to be ogled at rather than studied or used. The Rainbow Pearl was placed under heavy guard, and while some people attempted to steal it, nobody before the Diaboliques had succeeded. :In various floors of the Fleur, there are residences, private schools for the elite, shopping centers, and other areas for pastime enjoyment. Many of the floors of the Fleur extend out as far as the ocean in a root-like fashion, so some places actually have very durable glass windows that look out into the water. Because the bright sky pierces the water and then reflects on the glass, residents underground in the Fleur have no shortage of light. : The City :The city encompasses the Grande Fleur, separated from it with by a wall of jagged rocks, though there are areas of the wall that have been cleared to make passages that lead to the Fleur. In the city, there are numerous buildings all crowded together. Because many residents try to live as close to the central city as possible to be closer to the Fleur, the buildings there are far more cramped and larger than anywhere else. No building is as grand as the Fleur, but those closest to it are still quite big in order to fit as many residents as possible. :Since the Fleur has shops, many Danseurs who live around it will go there to shop. Other shopping centers are available in other areas of the central city, and some people from other cities may visit the main city to do their shopping. In other cities outside the central one, everything is much smaller because there are less people. Some Danseurs who do not care to live in such crowded conditions will typically live in these smaller, less populated cities. Trivia *While the locations in the story are not anything like in Tokyo Mew Mew, there are some general similarities, such as the (former) café with the underground laboratory. *Initially, the Mews were actually going to work at a café—Willow's family home actually a fully functioning café in the first drafts of the story that doubled as a base of operations. Since Ensemble Mew Mew was such a large project, I lost track of this idea from the first rough drafts of the story and thus dropped it accidentally. When I found it again, the series had already come so far that it felt out of place, so I decided to scrap it. Category:Locations Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages